ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
UAS2E12 Prisoner Number 775 Is Missing
Plot Old George walks up to the gate of Area 51. The guards try to stop him, but he quickly dispatches them. He continues into Area 51 and causes a bright flash of light. When it subsides, Area 51 is gone. Ben turns into Swampfire to light a campfire. Gwen says that that is overkill, but Ben says that it's Swampfire and that he doesn't have an alien named Overkill. Swampfire turns into Ben. In the Rustbucket, Max is getting a call from Cooper. He says that Area 51 is gone. Max says that he'll be right there, and the team decides to go along. They fly to Area 51 in the Rustbucket. Colonel Rozum is waiting there. Kevin notices a Plumber ship parked there and covets it. Cooper calls Max over and tells him to come look at the bottom of the crater. They see a structure made of a substance, level 3 technology, that isn't found on Earth. They pressure Rozum into explaining that Area 51 is a holding facility for alien combatants that has been holding aliens for 50 years. Ben turns into Big Chill and phases into the prison. Max is angry at Rozum for breaking intergalactic law, but Rozum defends himself, saying that he is protecting Earth. Big Chill returns and turns into Ben. Ben reports that there are hundreds of aliens in inhuman conditions. He rebooted the broken security system. An alien climbs a cliff and looks at the Plumber ship. Max orders Rozum to release the aliens to the Plumbers. Ben says that there were 774 aliens, but Rozum says that there was supposed to be 775. The Plumber Ship takes off, so Ben goes Rath and chases it. Rath grabs onto the ship as it flies away. He starts pulling it apart and it begins to crash. Suddenly, the hole widens and Rath is shoved off. He falls to Earth and lands hard. Rath climbs out of the hole he made, uninjured, and starts yelling at it. He turns into Ben. Kevin points out a column of smoke in the distance. The ship crashes on a pier. The Rustbucket lands as well. They go inside and find it abandoned with the self destruct on. Kevin tries to shut it off, but fails. Ben tries to go Humungousaur to throw it away, but gets Echo Echo. Echo Echo makes clones and tries to throw the ship into the water. They only manage to dump it in near them. They merge into one and run. The ship explodes and tosses Echo Echo away. Gwen shields the team. Echo Echo turns into Ben. In town, they follow a path of destruction, saving a police officer. They find the prisoner and attack. He defeats Kevin with his ability to turn invisible. Ben turns into Humungousaur. The prisoner pushes a car at him, causing no damage. Then, he pushes a truck, knocking Humungousaur into a nearby building. The prisoner attacks. Humungousaur grabs him, but he slips away. Gwen catches him in a mana bubble. He explains that on his world, he fought an oppressive dictator, but was exiled to Earth. The Air Force didn't believe him and locked him up. He says that while he was in prison, the revolution was lost and his family killed. Humungousaur turns into Ben. Ben and Kevin urge him to get revenge, so he decides to attack Colonel Rozum and his family. He disappears. Gwen confused, lets down the bubble and he escapes, bringing down the building. Gwen shields the team. They tell Max about the situation. Cooper says that Rozum flew back to Florida. Kevin says that the Rustbucket can beat Rozum, so they leave, headed for Rozum's base. Prisoner 775 rides on the ship. Gwen notices his shadow, but doesn't see hi, and asks if his powers could be blending in with the background so as to appear invisible. Ben says that that is likely. Gwen attacks him and he runs away. Ben says that they can track his scent to find him and turns into Wildmutt, with Gwen calling out his name. Wildmutt tracks Prisoner 775 to Rozum's house, where he is planning to ambush Rozum's family. Wildmutt attacks him and the team joins in. He uses his powers to confuse and defeat them. Rozum arrives and Prisoner 775 grabs him and puts a stinger to his neck. Wildmutt turns into Ultimate Wildmutt. Ultimate Wildmutt runs at and defeats Prisoner 775. He begs for death. Ultimate Wildmutt turns into Ben. At the base, Prisoner 775 is arrested by the Plumbers. Ben scans him and turns into ChamAlien, jokingly calling him Overkill. Gwen and Kevin leave, unimpressed, and ChamAlien follows them. Max tells Rozum that Earth is in violation of interstellar law, but Rozum assures Max that he knows what he is doing. Max leaves, disgusted. Impact *Ben first transforms into Ultimate Wildmutt and ChamAlien *Old George steals Area 51 *Cooper becomes a Plumber Ultimate Wildmutt.PNG|Ultimate Wildmutt|link=Ultimate Wildmutt ChamAlien.PNG|ChamAlien|link=ChamAlien Characters Characters *Guards *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Max Tennyson *Cooper Daniels *Colonel Rozum *Ben Tennyson *Officer Villains *Old George *Prisoner 775 Aliens *Swampfire *Big Chill *Rath *Echo Echo *Humungousaur *Wildmutt *Ultimate Wildmutt *ChamAlien Category:Episodes Category:Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Diagon Arc Category:Alien Debuts